The Ultimate way to Reunite
by Retrokid80
Summary: The TFOl Girls haven't spoken in 20 years and its up to their children to make them stop acting like children.
1. Backround

Backround Info-The story is going to take place in the future by like a couple of years because I want some kids to be old name that they are called

Blair: Has two daughters Heather Monica Warner-Brights(19) and Laura Jo Warner- Brights Blair (15) and is married to Daniel Brights. She is the headmistress of Eastland and Daniel is a lawyer. And they of course live in Peekskill.

Tootie: Was married to Jeff but he died two years later and they had no children. She is a big actress in The Soap Opera industry and lives in L.A.

Natalie: Was Married Tyler Smith but got a divorce right after her daughter Natasha Dorothy Green Natalie(14). They live in a New York suburb and Natalie is the Newspaper Editor for the local newspaper and also has written several bestselling books.

Mrs. Garrett: Was married to Bruce Gaines but he died (as you will learn in the story) She still lives in Peekskill and owns a Teen hangout restaurant called Dicky's.

Jo: Is still married to Rick Bonner and they have seven kids. Charlotte Ann Polniaczek- Bonner Charlie (20), Warner Sage Polniaczek- Bonner (19), Noah Ramsey Polniaczek- Bonner (18), Alexis Green and Christina Nicole Polniaczek- Bonner (17) Alex and Chris Twins, Jamison Dorothy Polniaczek- Bonner (16) Jamie, and Roseanna Maria Polniaczek- Bonner (15) Jo. Jo is a cop and Rick is a musician in New York.

The Story: Right after The last episode Rick and Casey went for a drive and got in a huge accident. Casey died and Rick almost did too but made it out alive. Blair was naturally sad but then got mad when she learned Rick was intoxicated a drug(but she didn't hear with what drug) and was mad at Rick for being High while driving. Rick tried to defend himself because he wasn't high he simply had medicine in his system but failed to read the little warning label that said "Do not drive or operate heavy machinery until you know how BLANK will affect you." Jo took Rick's side and Blair sued him. Natalie was asked to write an article for the Peekskill Press before she moved or else they would keep her bonus which she needed to move. She had to write an article that said Rick was guilty of having drugs in his system so she did and that made Jo mad at Natalie and Blair. And Tootie instead of trying to help anyone left because she didn't want to get caught up in the middle of it. Everyone was mad at everyone so they left and hadn't spoken for 20 years. Mrs. Garrett tried desperately to get them to be friends again but every time they got together they got madder at each other. But now she needed to succeed because Bruce had just died and she needed them to be there for them. If she could only get them up for the funeral then maybe they would want to make the effort to be friends and help her.


	2. Home Life and Sneaky Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for the kids, Tyler and Daniel, the other Kids and the acting coach.

(you see several kids running away from cops in a dark city and they all split up but one cop is on the tail of a kid who stops at the corner which allows the cop to catch up before the kid runs left but is tackled by the cop.)

Jo: How's it going Jo?

Jo jr: (forces a slight laugh) Would you believe no too well mom.

AT POLNIACZEK- BONNER HOUSE

Jo: I WISH I COULD UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DO THINGS LIKE THIS AND HOW TO MAKE IT STOP.

Jo jr: Mom, I'm really sorry (means it)

Jo: YOUR ALWAYS SORRY. Why do you feel the need to go to the Bronx and get in trouble. You'll never learn if you don't stop and listen. Your grounded for one month no T.V., no phone, no computer, and no radio. GO!

(Rick walks in and Jo jr slowly walks out.)

Rick: She was in the Bronx again huh? (Jo starts to cry)

Jo: Why does she have to be like me?

Rick: That doesn't sound like such a bad thing to me.

IN JOJR'S ROOM (Alex and Chris walk in)

Both: Hey.

Jo jr: Hi.

Alex: So you got in trouble again?

Jo jr: Yeah.

Chris: What did you do?

Jo jr: I was with the Bronx Barbarians who knocked off a gas station. I wish I could help mom instead of stress her out.

Alex+ Chris: Then leave the gang. (looks at big scar on her arm ans one on the other that looks like a bullet hole)

Jo jr: I can't.

AT AN EASTLAND CLASSROOM (Blair jr: Is giving a report)

Blair jr: And that is why Bloomingdale and Macy are my heroes. (Class applauds)

Teacher: Great job Blair. Regardless of your unorthodox choices your reasons were perfect so A plus. (Blair smile and claps for herself as she skips to her seat)

Angela: I thought it was fabulous.(in a preppy way)

Connie: Really marvelous. (in a preppy way)

Blair jr: Thank you so much. (in a preppy way and the bell rings when Blair runs out and to the headmistresses office. She barges in but trips)

Blair: Honey, are you okay.(leaning over desk)

Blair jr: I am amazing, mainly because I got an A+ on my heroes paper.

Blair: That is great how about we celebrate by going to dinner and then shopping.

Blair jr: I will call our driver. (leaves and Blair smiles but then stops)

AT NATALIE'S HOUSE

(Natalie is singing the theme song to Three's Company when Natalie jr walks in)

Natalie jr: Mom, you seriously need a life, go to the grocery store I'm sure you can buy one.

Natalie: I have a life. (Natalie jr sits on the couch) It just revolves around writing and making you miserable.

Natalie jr: (under her breath) You're wonderful at it.

Natalie: What was that?

Natalie jr: I said you should date or at least hang out with some of your friends well I mean after you make some.

Natalie: I have friends.

Natalie jr: Name five?

Natalie: You, and let's see hold on(gets up and goes to the door)

Natalie jr: Where are you going?

Natalie: To see if they also sell friends at the Grocery Store. (she leaves and Natalie jr laughs)

IN HOLLYWOOD

(Tootie is sitting in a chair with her acting coach, well, coaching her)  
Coach: Give me mad. (Tootie gives him a mad face but he rearranges it) Now happy (Tootie gives him a happy face but again he rearranges it)Now a sad face (makes a sad face but again he rearranges it)

Tootie: Look I'm going to see if they need me on set. (leaves)

CUTS TO POLNIAZCEK-BONNER HOUSE

(Jo jr is laying on her bed singing)

Jo jr: Being grounded stinks. Being grounded is the worst. Being grounded can go up my-(the phone starts to ring) _Maybe I'll pretend to be mom. Ahh who cares if it is mom of course she'll know that I'm not her. Wait what?_Hello (says this and sounds her mom)

Mrs. G: Jo is that you. Jo! Jo! It's Mrs. Garrett.

Jo jr: Oh hey Mrs. G whats the matter. You sound awful.

Mrs. G: It's Bruce. He died and I was wondering if you could come up for the funeral and maybe rekindle things with Blair and the others. If you say yes I'll call the others but if you say no then it's all useless.

Jo jr: _Hold up Mom would never say yes to something like this, she really needs them but all the other times have been flat out disasters, but she really needs to make up with her friends maybe we could trick everyone, they should forgive each other especially in the time of Mrs. G's need, besides it would be doing mom a huge favor._ Mrs. Garrett I'm sorry I can't. I don't think I'm a big enough person to do it. But maybe another time you know just you, I and my family. Look I am really sorry, I really am._ I really am. _Goodbye

Mrs. G: Alright Jo. It is fine. Yeah like you said maybe some other time. (they hang up)

JO jr: Now what? (Picks up the phone) Yes Peekskill, New York. For Blair Nicole Warner- Brights. (soundFX phone ringing and Blair answers)

Blair: Hello.

Jo jr: (In a fake preppy voice) Hi Mrs. Warner- Brights is Blair there. (pause) Who am I? (looks at her room sees Cinderella poster) Cinderella. No I am not joking. Thank you. (pause) Hey Blair. It's Jo.

Blair jr: Jo, jo, jo. Not the Jo who is my moms ex best friends daughter.

Jo jr: How many other Jo's do you know?

Blair jr: Hurry up what do you want?

Jo jr: I want to get our moms to be friends again.

Blair jr: Why?

Jo jr: Because I want my mom to be happy again. Lord knows she deserves it. Plus Mrs. Garrett's husband died. She just called and asked me well my mom who I was pretending to be to the funeral and to to reconcile with everyone but i said know but we can trick everyone into going.

Blair jr: How wait lets meet. I'll call you later to tell you when and where we can meet.


End file.
